No Light, No Light
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: Yet another lovely drabble - Wessa of course. Tessa is a shadow hunter. Will is still cursed. Love is hard. Set between clockwork angel and clockwork prince. Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all characters, just not my plot. :D


**Enjoy. ;) If you would like also hit my inbox up with prompts & requests either PM me or inbox me .com**

**Love - S **

Running down the hall ignoring Jem and Charlottes calls for her, Tessa tried not to trip on her dress and hold in the tears that threatened to spill across her face. Squeezing her hands into fists she moved past the corridor that Jem was looking for her in and then made her way to her room.

Tessa slammed her door shut, and slid down against the door. Letting the tears fall down freely now that she was alone. She couldn't take it anymore. Seeing William with another girl was one thing, but having him directly tell her that he hated her and that she was pathetic, broke her heart and soul.

Wiping her eyes, she realised that she should have known better. That no one could love her. She wasn't worth it. That's why her mother and father left her and it's the reason why he left too. Closing her eyes and taking in a few deep breathes she thought it best, if she went out to get some air.

Grabbing her gear, she started changing into the black leather pants and blouse. Tessa pulled her hair into a messy pony tail and then bent down and pulled up her socks and tied her laces, zipped up her jacket and grabbed her stele. After drawing strength, agility, and glamour runes, she grabbed her seraph blade and a few daggers then headed out into the dark London air. Maybe kicking some demons back to hell would help her get her mind off things.

Walking around the streets, she noticed there was hardly any mundanes around at all. Curious, she kept on walking, making sure to stay close to the alley ways and corners, even though she was glamoured, she didn't want to attract any downworlder attention, especially in these parts of town. She heard a noise, a screech and the oh so familiar sound of a shax demon. Turning the corner and following her instincts and hearing, she found herself in the middle of a forest, just in front of the river flow.

Putting her hand into her pocket and looking for her witch light she muttered some obscenities under her breath realising she didn't have it with her, she forget to get it off Henry. "Sanvi" she said naming her blade as it lit up, the blade glowing, gave her enough light to see just in front of her. The moon would have done the job, but with all of this cover from the trees it was not much help for her tonight.

"Ah, shadow hunter, I see you." The demon hissed.

Tessa could smell its foul stench from where she was standing, it was strong. Meaning the demon was close. Holding her blade close to her, she said its name softly, so that it's light went out, as at this point it was assisting the demon more than her. She got into a fighting stance, ready for what was to come.

"I smell you, and let me tell you. It is foul." She said slowly turning in a circle, moving as she sensed the demon move around her. The demon remained silent. If she just got it talking some more, she would be able to find out exactly where it was hiding.

"Ever heard of something called a bath, because you really need one." She said hoping it would be enough, to tick of the demon to reply.

"Why, you are pathetic with words shadow hunter, and soon to be dead, anything left to say?" the demon was close. She could feel it.

"Yes, Sanvi" she turned around as the blade light up like a fire and then plunged it into the demons heart, and then pulling it out and slicing its neck.

Her heart beating fast, she jumped back, only to find that there was more than one demon. And the others weren't too happy about her killing their brother.

Clenching her jaw, she realised that she didn't have enough time to get away; she wouldn't go down without a fight. Surrounding her were 3 demons. All of them towering over her, their mouths open, teeth bearing and eyes glaring. Tessa was determined. That was good enough.

Looking around, she checked out the location, seeing what she had to work with, if there were any possible escape routes, anywhere she could run after taking down a few of them, but only had seconds to do so.

Running towards the demon in front of her, she ducked as its tail came inches from her head, forcing her to drop to the floor. Getting back up she kicked the demon in the shin, cracking it's knees and then proceeding to slice away at its chest, arms and legs aiming to leave it immobile.

Moving onto the second one, she did the same, aiming for arms, legs, until they all attacked at once and only one of them hitting her in the chest causing her to fly back. Her body slamming into the tree behind her.

Her head and body was throbbing, aching. She was giving up. She didn't have the strength, certainly no one would miss her at the institute, but that one person kept coming back to her. William. Her last thoughts about the boy that she loved the same boy who called her pathetic, and someone who could never be loved, especially by him. Is this how she would say goodbye?

Her body, turning up bloody and battered on the institutes door steps? Would she just become another shadow hunter that died doing their duty to the clave? Well she didn't want to be like them. Suddenly she had this power unleashed within her soul. Burning like a fire, it surrounded her. Standing up, opening her eyes she felt the energy surge through her being.

Rushing forward she hit anything and everything in her path, eventually killing all of the demons. Inconveniently all of that energy and power that rushed through her was gone. She was covered in demon ichor and blood. Her own blood. The scarlet blood dripped from her forehead streaking her face.

But that wasn't anything compared to the demon horn that was stuck in her side, probably poisoning her at this very moment.

She didn't know how, but eventually she made it to the doorsteps of the institute, opening the door, she climbed the stairs whimpering as the pain was intense. Opening the door, she realised she had made her way to the dining room.

Even though it was late at night she saw Jem and William talking discussing something. When they turned to see her as she walked through. Her vision was blurring and she could feel herself falling. Just as she began to fall, she felt someone catch her body.

"Tessa, TESSA. Stay awake, wh-what happened?" it sounded like William, then again it could have been Jem, she couldn't tell.

"4 Shax Demons, ambushed, bu- I killed them." Tessa said out of breath. She felt like she couldn't breathe her insides turning into rock.

Picking her up, William rushed towards the infirmary, Jem following behind.

As soon as they got in, William placed her down on a bed, her body feeling weak, she let her limbs go anywhere, and her body now sprawled across the infirmary bed, spreading blood all over the freshly clean sheets.

"Jem, go get charlotte, and send a fire message to the Silent Brothers and Magnus, Quickly." William said, pacing the room. He grabbed a Stele and drew an iratze on her heart, and pulled her shirt up, and cleaned up the blood around the wound, he knew he couldn't pull out the horn; otherwise it may infect the wound and cause more bleeding.

Wetting a cloth, he wiped her forehead, and the dry blood off.

Tessas breathing was getting uneven, she could feel herself going. It was too much pain. Her body couldn't take it for much longer, and it might be too late by the time the Silent Brothers got there, or even Magnus. She decided that she had to tell him now. Otherwise he would never know.

"Wi-Will. I have something to tell yo-ou." Tessa said pushing down the feeling that she shouldn't talk.

"Tessa, Just rest. Help is on their way, you will be okay. You will make it through." His voice coming out stronger than they expected.

"No, I won't I can't I don't have the energy, to fight William. I have to tell you, please. Just lis-ten to me." Closing her eyes she took in another few ragged breaths and opened them to stare into his beautiful blue ones.

"I am sorry for being a disappointment. I am so sorry for not being good enough .But I just want to tell you that I will always love you, I'm so sorry." She said softly, her eyes closing and her mind turning black.

William stared at her, the woman that he loved. That he pushed away, was dying. He shook her slightly. "Tessa wake up, please, by the angel, please wake up, don't die on me now. I love you too" he said his voice breaking, as her breathing stopped, he buried his head in the crook of her neck, praying that he would hear the sound of her pulse and her heart beating.

Moments later Magnus Bane came rushing into the room, and then froze at the sight of his friend laying in the bed, covered in blood and the colour drained from her face.

His bright yellow cat eyes glowed and he started to chant and mutter some sort of spell or enchantment and continued like this for a while, until Tessa's chest slowly rose and fell, indicating that she was breathing that she was alive.

Her mind was racing, colours of red fought with blue, trying to get her to open her eyes. Slowly willed her body to peel her eyelids away, opening up to the dim witch light. Was she alive? The last thing she remembers was getting attacked and then..oh. then William. Turning her head over she spotted William sitting in a chair next to her bed, his head laying on the blankets and his hand gripping hers. Even with a scowl on his face as he slept, he was still beautiful.

Closing her eyes and sighing, she finally felt the pain in her abdomen and chest. It's like someone had torn her apart piece by piece. Sighing she looked over at William again, he looked so peaceful as he slept. But why was he here? Why would he care? Didn't he hate her?

She stared at him, until she saw his eyelids move and open up, and then he just starred at her. It was a really awkward silence, but they just kept looking at each other. She was so confused as to what was going on.

'Am I dead?' she asked softly, her voice rough and coarse against her throat.

'No, you're alive, how are you feeling?' he said holding her hand tight.

'Fine.' she realised that he would have remembered conversation from the previous night. She promised herself she wouldn't bring it up, and if he did she could just pretend that she didn't remember anything. He rubbed a circular pattern on her hand, tracing words into it.

'Tessa, this might be a little bit late, but I am so sorry. God knows I'm sorry for all of the pain I have put you through and I hate myself for it every day. It was so unfair for me to say those things to you. Please forgive me. I love you. I love you with all my heart and last night when your heart stoppe-.' he said his voice cracking and the tears spilling down his face, mirroring hers.

She pulled him in for a hug and they stayed like that for a while, until he pulled back and kissed her forehead, her nose, and cheeks and took a moment until he reached her lips, kissing her with all his passion and love.

"It's okay, I still love you." She whispered in his ear.

Pulling away, he laid down next to her on the bed holding her as she snuggled into his side, praying that she would get better soon.


End file.
